Here's to Future Days
by fifi-fangora
Summary: This story will cover all 5 of BC members after detention. However, This deals with more than just the andyallison benderclarie relationship Allison's family life, as well the rest of the gang plus, watch to see how everything works out between the 5 fri
1. Chapter 1

The Breakfast Club: _Here's to Future Days _The wonderful story of all 5 members and the'r intertwining relationships not just the typical lovvy angsty ones!

I'm sure by now you may as well know that I or anyone else on this site does notown the characters of The Breakfast club so please don't hurt me; i am not a breakfast club bandit.

I will update as much as i can.I do have other things to do but dont give up on me right away...

Chapter 1: Reminisce

It was 6:30, and detention had only been over for a half an hour or so yet to Allison, it felt like years had past. Allison was slouched in the back of her father's station wagon. They were driving downtown for her father's business. His clients invited them to dinner and she was to come along only because they wanted to meet the lovely daughter he spoke so fondly about. " "Funny," she laughed to herself, "He talks about me more than he talks to me." The car drive to Chicago with her parents going to be a long and silent one.

"Silence," she thought, "My favorite entity." However, her silence was broken that day. No more days spent wrapped up in her thoughts and feelings. It was nice. She pretended to be a  
pathological liar with a shrink. She'd never screwed a shrink. She'd never even had a shrink. The look on Claire Standish's face was definitely worth it, though. She was such a gullible girl with a head full of shallow ideas. Allison had always toyed with the idea of messing with her  
head because she knew she would be amusing to mess with. But after today's events, Allison saw that Claire wasn't like she had always imagined. Claire wasn't as  
shallow as Allison thought she would be. They'd all shared some stories and found some common ground to stand on together, especially when it came to parents.  
"Speaking of parents," she wondered, "Are they still going to give me the silent treatment today?"

Norm and Cindy Reynolds enjoyed silence. They enjoyed it so much they ignored there raging hormonal teenage daughter. Allison wasn't one to rebel but it would be nice if she could get a "Good morning sweetie." Or even a "Congrats on that A in art class." They never bothered; everything about her was just tossed aside like yesterday's news. She hoped her false detention she rigged up would spark something but she could only sit and wait for a response that would probably never come.  
As the station wagon halted to a stop at a crosswalk near a rundown neighborhood, a familiar figure passed by, looking cool and confident as ever. John Bender amused Alison  
more than the others. His very gait even puzzled her. Sure, she liked Andy, but that was a more romantic venture. John was one of those guys you could stalk for days on end and not be bored by his antics. As the car pulled away from the stop sign, Alison turned frantically and stared until his figure disappeared down the street.

On his way home from detention, John Bender made a quick stop at Drug store.  
After giving his last Cigarettes to his "friends", he was completely  
tapped out and was going to need some more tonight. Somebody's older brother, one of Bender's chums, was throwing a bash that night at his apartment downtown and Bender didn't want  
to go empty handed. The wind picked up so he pulled his grey trench coat closer to his body.  
Bender hopped past a few fences on his way to pick up his cancer sticks, when he noticed a pale figure from the back of a station wagon.

"That basket case," He muttered under his breath.

John Bender continued down the road while his mind slowly began to remember the events that had unfolded that day. Even though he didn't realize it has he handed a nervous looking cashier a crumpled Hamilton to pay for the cigs, Bender was going to spend a lot more time thing about Saturday detention than he expected


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy's Little Princess

Sorry it took so long! Well, I'm back! it's bit short but im jsut still trying to bring everyone into the story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Princess

She lightly pressed her smooth fingers to her lips but, she still couldn't believe it. She, Claire Standish, had actually kissed John Bender. Her first moments in the car with her father were silent and typical but minutes after pulling away from the spot which stood the detention fiend did it really hit her. Claire's father, driving his silver BMW with ease, reached for the volume knob on the stereo and turned it down to a low murmur.

"You've seem to have made some new friends in detention," he broke the silence between the two.

Claire, too busy staring into the reflector mirrors, did not respond quickly. She stared long enough to see a blurred looking Benderwalking in their direction as the car began to come to a slow stop at the light; a mirage. The slight jerking motion form the car summoned her to reality. Her stern looking father was not a very warm welcome.

"What did you say daddy?" she asked in a dazed manner.

Mr. Standish shot a concerned look in her direction just before the light turned green.

"I was just asking about the boy you seemed so intrigued by. I didn't know you had any sort of attachment to troublemakers."

William Standish did not take too kindly to different crowds of people lingering around his daughter. He knew money was a factor and despite his efforts, he couldn't use his one source of power to help his daughter that day. If he couldn't buy her out of detention, he would at least see to it she wouldn't get tangled up in the wrong group of people. However, he knew his daughter to be the sensitive type, easy to take offense. Thus, his predictions were correct.

After the comment was made, Claire's face became buried in her well cared for hands, as she turned as red as the hair on her head. She was hurt by his words yet strangely embarrassed about what her father had seen earlier. Claire did not know if things were going to change or if this whole day was going to be filed under mistake or brushed aside and forgotten like an old bottle of nail polish.

Muffled by her hands she explained, "Why does it matter? You couldn't get me out of it so, what does it matter? _Sure, _she thought,_ making a promise to John freaking Bender and the rest of them, a big matter."_

Mr. Standish looked confused, "You couldn't go shopping today so as an alternative you start mingling with the rejects in detention? Your choice in getting even with me is different from what I'd expect."

Fists if rage curled up beside her, "There not ALL rejects. Besides, Andy was there. He's going to get a full ride to college! It was all just a mistake and mix up with some of us. He and I don't really belong there."

The Princess refused to be clumped into the reject pile with others. Yet secretly, she didn't want to see the rest of them as rejects, just mixed up kids, slightly screwed up, that was all. She wasn't one hundred percent changed by her experience. She merely found herself something new; a curiosity brewing within her, maybe not approved by her father but, different nonetheless. The one thing that kept her interested was the kiss of John Bender. He was an enigma for sure. The equation just didn't add up in her head; bad boy + rich, good girl fun, excitement, romance? Her enticement was real but was he interested? Claire decided she wasn't going to let it go, she wanted it but where was the price tag? Without daddy's credit card, could she afford to get close?


End file.
